Andante
by Kuroify
Summary: BL/—Senyum manis yang tak tertandingi itu berhasil mengalihkan dunianya. Ia tak tahu mengapa dirinya selalu terpana layaknya orang bodoh yang jatuh cinta./"Aku mencintaimu, Hyung."/—Dan dari segala hal itu, ia lebih membenci dirinya yang tak bisa membenci maknae Cho sialan tersebut sesuai keinginannya./"Kau sakit."/HappyKyuMin137Day!/Review?


_Here it is; just a simple __one-shot__ fict with __romance/drama__ as the main genre(s). The characters in this fict belongs to __theirself__. And I've to warn you something before: this fict contains __Boys Love__ (yaoi). Please back off if you don't have any interest or maybe hate the pair/chara(s) or even my plot. Thanks for your attention._

_**Andante**_

_[—Falling in love isn't a choice. If it happens, it happens.]_

**.**

**.**

Masih dengan degup jantung tak karuan, Cho Kyuhyun memasuki sebuah apartemen dengan langkah yang sangat berat. Manajernya bilang ia tak boleh tinggal di rumah; ia anggota baru, jadi harus menyesuaikan diri dengan _member_ lainnya. Dua tahun lagi, jika ia masih ingin pindah ke rumah orang tuanya, sang manajer berjanji akan mengizinkan.

Lalu saat itu sang manajer mengedipkan mata, mengatakan hal yang sangat tak masuk akal bagi otak jeniusnya. Manajernya bilang, dua tahun ke depan, ia takkan mau pindah ke rumah orang tuanya lagi. Dan sang manajer menolak untuk mengatakan alasannya.

Cho Kyuhyun semakin merasa dibohongi saja tatkala ia memasuki pintu apartemen dan mendapati 12 orang yang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing—sama sekali tak mempedulikannya. Salah satu yang ia ketahui sebagai _leader_ meliriknya sejenak, sebelum akhirnya kembali hanyut pada koran yang ia baca.

Demi apa pun juga saat itu Cho Kyuhyun tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia ingin menyapa, tetapi tak ingin mengganggu. Ia ingin berkenalan, tetapi tak ingin disebut sok kenal. Ia ingin membungkuk hormat, tetapi yakin takkan ada yang mempedulikannya.

_Sudah pasti begini..._

Kyuhyun menyesal tak berusaha menarik sang manajer untuk menemaninya.

"Ah, kau." Seseorang menyapanya. Sapaan yang tak dapat disebut sapaan, sebenarnya. "_Member_ baru?" tanya pemuda itu lagi. Kyuhyun mengangguk kaku—ia tak ingin memperlihatkan kesan yang buruk.

"_Yaaa!_ Kalian semua! Coba perhatikan anak ini dulu!" Ia berseru, berusaha menarik perhatian para _member _lain dan, _yeah_, berhasil. "Perkenalkan dirimu," perintahnya tegas sebelum berjalan menjauh. Kyuhyun mengangguk, lagi. Pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu benar-benar dingin—jauh berbeda dengan sifatnya di layar televisi. Kyuhyun bersumpah takkan mau mengenalnya lebih.

"Cho Kyuhyun _imnida_. Aku akan menjadi anggota ke-13 mulai hari ini. Mohon bantuannya, _Sunbae_."

Hening.

Kemudian semua kembali pada kesibukan masing-masing. Dan Cho Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah, bertanya dengan kikuk pada salah satu dari mereka untuk menanyakan di mana letak kamarnya.

"Oh? Tidur saja di mana kau mau." Jelas _namja_ tersebut, lalu tersenyum kecil. "Aku tidur sendiri, kau boleh tidur di kamarku. Tapi hanya ada satu kasur di sana," lanjutnya. "Namaku Kim Jongwoon. Salam kenal."

Sambil meringis, Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya berterima kasih. Jongwoon menunjukkan di mana kamarnya berada, juga membantunya mengenalkan para _member_ yang lainnya. "Mereka memang dingin pada awalnya. Kau pasti tahu alasannya. Tetapi mereka tak sejahat itu. Percayalah padaku."

Memang sulit untuk dipercaya, tetapi Kyuhyun mengangguk saja. Ia tak malas mengeluarkan suara, hanya saja terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya. "Terutama yang itu. Namanya Sungmin." Jongwoon menunjuk seorang _namja_ yang tadi secara tak langsung membantunya memperkenalkan diri. "Dia mungkin terlihat dingin dan pendiam. Senang menyendiri. Tetapi dia sangat baik," jelas Jongwoon dengan suara pelan.

Lalu Cho Kyuhyun membuat kesimpulan; dua tahun dari sekarang, ia **pasti** akan kembali ke rumah orang tuanya.

_**#**_

Lee Sungmin benci warna hitam.

Ketika ia menutup mata, meyakinkan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja, berusaha menenangkan diri akibat cairan merah yang menetes dari hidungnya, hitamlah yang pertama kali ia temukan. Padahal ia benci kegelapan.

Hitam mempermainkannya. Hitam membuatnya hanyut dalam angan ketika ia bermimpi mengenai dirinya yang tentu saja bukan dirinya. Hitam memberikannya harapan, sayangnya harapan hanyalah sekedar harapan. Takkan pernah tercapai selamanya.

Lee Sungmin juga benci anemia.

Di saat ia banyak beraktivitas, rasa pusing akan menghampiri kepalanya. Bumi memang berputar dan ia merasakannya—padahal teori IPA mengatakan bahwa kita tak merasakan Bumi berputar. Jika terlalu lelah, ia akan merasa lemas dan cairan merah bernama darah akan menetes dari hidungnya.

Ia benci di saat dirinya terlihat lemah. Ia benci di saat _member_ lain datang hanya untuk mengkhawatirkannya. Mereka bisa apa? Membuang waktu demi melihat dirinya yang menahan sakit, atau malah mengasihani dirinya yang lemah? Yang mana pun itu, Sungmin membencinya.

Terutama di saat Cho Kyuhyun datang dan menangkap tubuhnya di saat ia pingsan.

Lee Sungmin membenci suaranya pula.

Ia tak tahu mengapa ia membenci yang satu ini. Sungmin akui ia tak mahir menyanyi di saat masih menjadi seorang _trainee_, tetapi tidak sekarang. Ia adalah _main-vocal_. Namun ketika telinganya mendengar Cho Kyuhyun yang sedang menyanyi di balkon _dorm_, entah mengapa menyebabkannya sakit hati. Ah, ya. Ia bukan _main-vocal_ lagi sekarang. _Maknae_ sialan yang merupakan _member_ baru itu merebut posisi yang sangat dicintainya.

Karena menyanyi hanyalah satu-satunya yang ia tekuni di saat menjadi _trainee_. Dan untuk seorang penyanyi, bukan wajah dan gerakan _dance_ yang pertama kali akan dilirik oleh kebanyakan orang; melainkan suara. Nyanyiannya.

Dan Cho Kyuhyun datang. Menghancurkan mimpinya. Ia tak dikenal sebagai seorang _main-vocal_ lagi sekarang. Hanya sebagai Lee Sungmin yang berjulukan _King of Aegyo_. Ia tak lagi dilirik dikarenakan kualitas suaranya.

Lee Sungmin benci Cho Kyuhyun.

Walau sebanyak apa pun Sungmin membatin, mendesis dan bahkan mengucapkannya, Sungmin tak tahu mengapa hatinya tak berkata demikian. Ia bisa saja berteriak di depan wajah Kyuhyun, mengatakan bahwa dia, Lee Sungmin, benci Cho Kyuhyun dan segala hal tentangnya. Tetapi ia tak bisa.

Saat pemuda itu melemparkan senyuman, Sungmin tak bisa berkutik selama beberapa saat. Ia benci senyuman itu. Senyuman polos seseorang yang telah merebut mimpinya. Ia memang berhasil menggapai mimpinya sebagai seorang penyanyi, tetapi ia tak dilihat sebagai seorang penyanyi _lagi_.

Dan dari segala hal itu, Lee Sungmin lebih membenci dirinya yang tak bisa membenci Cho Kyuhyun.

_**#**_

"_Maknae_ itu, siapa namanya? Kyuhyun?"

Sungmin mengangguk tanpa sadar. Semua _member_ kecuali Kyuhyun sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah. Mereka tak sedang membicarakan hal yang serius, hanya saja, setelah Hyukjae menyebut nama _member_ ke-13 mereka, segalanya menjadi kaku.

"Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan _voting_?" usul Hyukjae mencoba mencairkan suasana. Para _member_ tertarik dan memasang telinga mereka untuk mendengarkan. "Dalam hitungan kelima, yang tak suka atau tak menyetujui keberadaan Kyuhyun, angkat tangan!"

Satu. Dua. Tiga. Empat. Lima.

Sepuluh orang mengangkat tangan mereka tanpa ragu. Sungmin tidak termasuk di antaranya. Ia ingin mengangkat tangan, namun tangannya terasa berat. Lalu ia sadar, hatinya menolak. Ia tak membenci Kyuhyun. Kenapa ia harus mengangkat tangan?

"Jongwoon dan Sungmin?"

Ia melirik _hyung_ di sebelahnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Jongwoon juga tak mengangkat tangan. _Hyung_-nya itu hanya menatap _member_ lain dengan pandangan datar seperti biasa. Tampaknya sama sekali tak memiliki minat.

"Jangan kekanakkan. Mau sampai kapan kalian menolak kehadiran Kyuhyun? Sampai masa _project group_ ini selesai dan kita terpecah belah?" tanya Jongwoon dengan santainya. Retoris. Tak ada yang tahu jawabannya.

Cukup ambigu bagi Sungmin, namun ia mengakuinya.

Mereka hanya sekedar _project_. Sebentar lagi akan berpisah. Sungmin tahu inilah alasan Leeteuk bersikap dingin pada para _maknae_ mereka—sang _leader_ takut akan perpisahan. Leeteuk takut tak kuasa melepaskan ketika nanti mereka harus berpencar untuk mencari jati diri mereka. Ia tak mau terlanjur sayang. Semua _member_ mengetahuinya.

"Jangan seperti ini. Lagipula jika _single U_ ini sukses, kita akan menjadi _official group_. Semangat!" Sungmin tersenyum ceria. Ia tak ingin ada kesalah pahaman atau hal lain yang sejenisnya. Ia berusaha kembali menghidupkan suasana, menyindir satu sama lain hingga keadaan kembali seperti sedia kala.

Kemudian mereka bercanda bersama. Tertawa bersama. Mengenang bersama. Hingga akhirnya menangis bersama. Semua terasa nyaman dan benar tatkala mereka bersama, seolah tak ada lagi yang harus mereka khawatirkan. Karena mereka yakin, selama mereka masih bersama, segalanya akan baik-baik saja.

Di balik pintu kamarnya, Cho Kyuhyun hanya duduk termenung dalam diam. Ia tak tahu harus sedih dikarenakan sebagian besar _member _masih belum bisa menerima kehadirannya, atau merasa senang karena masih ada yang membelanya.

Tetapi Cho Kyuhyun bersyukur mendengar semuanya. Setidaknya ia tahu masih ada yang menganggapnya ada. Setidaknya ia tahu Lee Sungmin benar-benar tak sedingin perkiraannya.

Dulu Kyuhyun benci warna hitam.

Segalanya terasa salah. Suram. Walau hidupnya serba berkecukupan, impiannya yang benar-benar ia impikan tak dapat terwujudkan. Ayahnya tak setuju dirinya menjadi seorang penyanyi seperti yang selalu ia impikan. Ibu dan kakaknya tak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

Ketika Tuhan memberinya kesempatan, Kyuhyun berusaha mencintai semua yang Tuhan ciptakan. Termasuk warna hitam—karena warna hitam adalah warna rambut seseorang yang pertama kali menyapanya di saat ia baru saja memulai karirnya sebagai _member boyband_ yang akan segera menggemparkan dunia.

_**#**_

Hari berjalan dengan cepat. Satu tahun berlalu begitu saja. Kyuhyun sudah mempunyai kasur sendiri dan sekamar dengan Sungmin sekarang. Belum terlalu akrab, namun cukup bagi keduanya. Kyuhyun tak pernah menyesali Sungmin sebagai _roomate_ sah pertamanya, berkebalikan dengan Sungmin yang sering mengeluh kerepotan sekamar dengan sang _maknae_ yang menurutnya—masih dan tetap—sialan.

"_Hyung_, aku bersyukur kau yang menjadi _roomate_-ku," ucap Kyuhyun di suatu malam, tepat sebelum Sungmin memejamkan mata. _Maknae_ itu masih duduk di atas tempat tidurnya, menekuk kedua kakinya dan merengkuhnya erat. "Mungkin kau keberatan, tapi aku ingin kau menjadi _roomate_-ku selamanya. Aku mencintaimu, _Hyung_."

Sungmin mengernyit heran. Jika _member_ lain yang mengatakannya, maka Sungmin takkan ambil pusing dan segera memeluk mereka sambil membisikkan balasan yang pantas. _Aku juga mencintaimu_, misalnya. Tetapi ini Kyuhyun. _Namja_ yang ia dapati menangis di kamar Ryeowook karena tak lagi kuat menahan tekanan dengan sebotol _wine_ di tangannya.

"Kau sakit," komentar Sungmin sarkastis. Kyuhyun tak pernah bersikap baik layaknya orang baik biasanya; karena Kyuhyun **bukan** orang baik. _Maknae_ yang semakin lama semakin tak tahu diri itu sangat senang mengusili orang lain tanpa segan-segan. Bahkan ia mulai berani menggunakan bahasa informal.

_Seharusnya kubiarkan saja dia mati berdiri di depan pintu _dorm_ setahun yang lalu itu._

Kemudian Sungmin membulatkan mata rubahnya. Ia melirik kalender di dinding kamar dan menyadari bahwa hari ini tepat setahun Kyuhyun datang dan resmi menjadi _member_ ke-13. Ia tersenyum kecil menyadarinya—entah Kyuhyun ingat atau tidak, yang pasti, ia akan menjadi _member_ pertama yang menyelamatinya.

"Enam bulan di awal itu memang terasa berat. Sekarang tidak lagi. Semua sudah mendukungku. Walau yang dapat kulakukan hanyalah mengerjai _hyungdeul_, sebenarnya aku sangat senang dan berterima kasih." Kyuhyun kembali bermonolog; sebenarnya tidak juga, Sungmin ada di kasur seberang mendengarkannya.

"Awalnya aku bersumpah takkan mengenalmu lebih jauh. Kau dingin dan tidak bersahabat. Tetapi kau yang paling pertama ingin ku ucapkan terima kasih, karena tanpamu dulu, mungkin aku hanya akan menjadi orang bodoh di sana."

Sungmin ingin mengatakan ia menyesal telah membantu Kyuhyun setahun lalu, tetapi ia urungkan. Kyuhyun sedang serius saat ini, dan dia tak ingin menghancurkan suasana. "Terima kasih, _Hyung_. Atas segalanya. Aku belum pernah mengatakan ini pada _member_ lain, tetapi aku benar-benar cemburu saat kalian mengatakannya pada satu sama lain; sekali lagi, aku mencintaimu, _Hyung_."

Tentu saja. Seharusnya Sungmin tersenyum sebagai balasan, tetapi tidak. Yang ia rasakan hanyalah detak jantungnya yang perlahan semakin cepat, juga perasaan yang begitu menggelitik di hatinya.

Bulan sangat indah hari itu. Bintang bertaburan di mana-mana. Baik Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menikmati keindahannya melalui jendela kamar. Ketika Kyuhyun mulai membaringkan tubuhnya dan bersiap untuk tidur, Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya.

"Selamat satu tahun menjadi bagian dari kami, Kyu. Selamat tidur, aku mencintaimu."

Itu lah pertama kalinya Sungmin melihat senyuman tulus milik Kyuhyun. Benar-benar tulus. Hingga pada akhirnya, malam itu ia tak dapat memejamkan mata untuk terlelap dan mencapai alam mimpi di seberang sana. Cho Kyuhyun berhasil membuatnya bimbang.

Satu lagi alasan untuk membenci Cho Kyuhyun ia temukan. Sungmin hanya bersembunyi di balik kata benci, karena ia tak tahu perasaan apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan. Benci pilihan yang paling tepat. Ia tak menyadari batas antara benci dan cinta hanya setipis benang.

Atau bahkan lebih tipis.

_**#**_

Kecelakaan yang nyaris merenggut nyawa Kyuhyun telah berlalu. Walau keberatan, orangtua Kyuhyun mengizinkan anaknya kembali tinggal bersama para _member_ di _dorm_ mereka. Sungmin jelas tak suka. Bukan karena Kyuhyun merepotkan, hanya saja, kesehatan Kyuhyun belum pulih. Bagaimana jika ia merasa sakit ketika semua _member_ sedang tak berada di sana?

"Aku akan menelponmu saja. _Hyung_ 'kan _roomate_-ku," jawab Kyuhyun tak logis ketika Sungmin mengutarakan kekhawatirannya. Seketika pula Sungmin merasa menyesal telah merasa khawatir. Ia dengan cepat menghela napas dan melangkah ke luar kamar—Park Jungsoo memanggilnya.

Kyuhyun semakin dan semakin kurus saja. Wajahnya yang memang pucat semakin pucat. Sungmin mulai sering salah mengira Kyuhyun adalah mayat berjalan belakangan ini. Sedangkan yang bersangkutan hanya memamerkan cengiran tak berdosa sambil memainkan _game-game _yang menurut Sungmin sama saja sialannya dengan pemainnya.

Di hari lain, Sungmin sedang ada jadwal pagi itu. Ia pergi sebelum Kyuhyun membuka mata. Ketika jam menunjukkan pukul dua siang, sang _maknae_ meneleponnya. Awalnya biasa saja, namun setelah mendengar kejanggalan pada nada bicara Kyuhyun, Sungmin dengan segera membatalkan seluruh jadwal sore harinya dan pulang secepat yang ia bisa.

"Kau tertipu, _Hyung_. Tapi aku senang."

Hampir saja Sungmin melempar _handphone_ di tangannya mendapati Kyuhyun baik-baik saja. Dalam hati ia bersyukur tak terjadi apa-apa pada _maknae_ menyebalkan itu. Di lain pihak, rasa kesal luar biasa menghampirinya. Jadi, ia terpaksa mengundur jadwalnya hanya untuk menemani anak ingusan sialan ini?

"Pulanglah ke rumahmu," usir Sungmin secara halus. Kyuhyun merengut di tengah acara memakan makanannya, tidak berkomentar. "Kau hanya membuatku khawatir di sini. Apa aku perlu menelpon ibumu?"

Tangan Kyuhyun mengambil kentang goreng dan berusaha memberikannya pada Sungmin yang menggeleng pelan. Pada akhirnya, ia tetap membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan kentang itu masuk melewati kerongkongannya.

"Kau tak mendengarku?"

"Aku tak mau."

Cho Kyuhyun memang keras kepala. Sungmin mengetahuinya. Ia tak lagi mengusir Kyuhyun setelahnya—membiarkan Kyuhyun melakukan apa pun yang ia inginkan. Sayangnya, keesokan harinya, Sungmin mendapati Kyuhyun meneleponnya di tengah jadwal. Dan sambungan telepon terputus. Ia segera pulang saat itu juga, lalu mendapati Kyuhyun tergeletak di atas lantai kamar dengan keadaan tak sadarkan diri. Pingsan.

Memang tidak pulang ke rumah orang tuanya, tetapi Cho Kyuhyun pulang ke rumah sakit tempat di mana ia dirawat sebelumnya.

_**#**_

Cho Kyuhyun benci warna merah muda.

Ketika ia membuka mata, yang ia dapati hanyalah semua benda _pink_ 'berharga' milik _roomate_-nya yang kadang masih terlelap. Warna merah muda adalah warna _yeoja_. Tapi kata Sungmin, warna merah muda dikatakan sebagai warna _yeoja_ karena sejak awal banyak _yeoja_ yang menggunakannya.

Bagaimana jika sejak awal para _namja_ lah yang menggunakan warna merah muda? Maka sekarang warna _pink_ adalah warna _namja_, bukan _yeoja_. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tak terlalu mempermasalahkan asal-usul warna merah muda, ia hanya tak suka.

Benci. Karena Sungmin selalu lebih mementingkan benda-benda _pink_-nya daripada dirinya.

Cho Kyuhyun juga benci kecelakaan.

Di saat tubuhnya terhantam dan terlempar entah ke mana, juga di saat pandangan matanya berubah menjadi gelap dan berbagai memori semasa hidupnya berlalu lalang—seolah mengatakan bahwa ia akan mati saat itu juga.

Ia benci di saat dirinya terlihat lemah dan tak berdaya. Ketika dirinya terkapar dalam ruangan berbau obat-obatan yang menurutnya sangat menyesakkan. Kyuhyun lebih benci lagi ketika semua orang datang dan mengkhawatirkannya. Ia tidak lemah. Ia bukan lagi Kyuhyun yang menangis dikarenakan Park Jungsoo mengucilkannya.

Di antara itu, Kyuhyun paling benci ketika orang lain menangis untuknya. Tak ada gunanya. Ia takkan sembuh secepat mengedipkan mata hanya karena tangisan banyak orang. Ia belum mati. Belum ada yang harus mereka sesalkan. Kenapa mereka menangis?

Ia hanya tak tahu mengapa hatinya terasa begitu sakit tatkala mendapati Lee Sungmin juga menangis di sana.

Cho Kyuhyun benci tariannya pula.

Jelas-jelas ia punya alasan. Dia penyanyi _ballad_. Tiba-tiba saja sang manajer dengan seenak jidat mengatakan bahwa ia akan menjadi anggota _boyband_, bukannya penyanyi solo. Ia harus bisa melakukan gerakan _dance_ layaknya _member boyband_ pada umumnya. Dan ia sama sekali tak bisa.

Tubuhnya kaku. Gerakan dan _timing_-nya kacau balau. Kyuhyun tak mengerti jalan pikiran agensinya. Memasukkan Kyuhyun ke dalam Super Junior hanya akan merusak nama baik _boyband_ itu saja. Suaranya mungkin dapat diandalkan, tapi tariannya?

Diam-diam, Kyuhyun sering memperhatikan Sungmin di saat _hyung_-nya itu menggerakkan tubuhnya dan berlatih _dance _di ruang latihan. Tubuh Sungmin lentur. Mungkin yang paling lentur. Gerakannya penuh tenaga, namun perasaan tetap terselipkan. Kyuhyun iri padanya. Sungmin bisa menjadi empat vokalis dan empat _dancer_ utama di saat yang bersamaan. Sedangkan dia hanya dapat mengandalkan suara, tanpa gerakan.

Cho Kyuhyun benci Lee Sungmin.

_Namja_ itu terlihat sangat dingin dan tak ramah pada awalnya. Selang satu tahun, dengan seenaknya Sungmin memasuki kehidupan pribadinya. Sungmin sering terlihat di dalam mimpinya, dan Kyuhyun tak suka. Mimpinya hanya diperuntukkan untuk orang-orang tertentu yang spesial. Kenapa Sungmin bisa berada di sana?

Di lain pihak, senyum manis tak tertandingi itu berhasil mengalihkan seluruh dunianya. Ketika ia merasa putus asa dan ingin menyerah, Sungmin selalu ada di sampingnya untuk sekedar memberi semangat dan juga senyuman. Kyuhyun tak tahu mengapa ia selalu terpana layaknya orang bodoh yang jatuh cinta.

Dan dari segala itu, Cho Kyuhyun lebih membenci dirinya yang bersembunyi di balik setiap kata benci yang ia tujukan kepada Lee Sungmin. Karena ia sama sekali tak membencinya.

_**#**_

"_Hyung!_" Kyuhyun berseru ceria mendapati Sungmin yang belakangan ini jarang ditemuinya. Satu tahun lagi telah berlalu—hampir dua tahun, sebenarnya. "Kau kembali? Takkan pergi lagi?"

Sungmin mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia pergi selama satu bulan ke sebuah tempat untuk menjalani terapi anemia yang dideritanya. Sekarang ia kembali, ia _pulang_. Para _member_ menyambutnya dengan suka cita, terutama _roomate_-nya yang kini tersenyum cerah.

"Ya, ya. Tak usah mendramatisir keadaan, Cho Kyuhyun," protes Sungmin seraya membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Perjalanan panjang yang ditempuhnya membuatnya merasa begitu lelah. Kyuhyun hanya cemberut menanggapinya, lalu naik ke atas kasur sang _hyung_ yang masih mencoba melupakan rasa letihnya.

"Selamat datang kembali, _Hyung_."

Dan Lee Sungmin tersenyum. Ia tak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini ketika para _member_ menyambutnya di ruang tengah. Sambutan singkat Kyuhyun entah mengapa terdengar begitu hangat di telinganya.

"Aku pulang."

Dulu Sungmin benci warna merah muda.

Banyak orang yang menyebutnya manis, cantik, atau pujian sejenis yang sangat tak pantas disematkan untuk lelaki normal. Sungmin memotong rambutnya hingga hanya tersisa dua senti, meyakinkan banyak orang bahwa ia adalah seorang _namja_.

Ketika rambutnya tumbuh panjang, orang-orang kembali memujinya cantik, manis dan imut. Sungmin jijik mendengarnya, tetapi ia lebih memilih diam. Teman-temannya sering membelikan benda-benda merah muda untuknya; mereka bilang terlihat cocok jika ia gunakan.

Singkat kata, ia merasa nyaman dengan warna merah muda dikarenakan kebiasaannya sejak kecil. Untuk membuktikan pula bahwa warna _pink_ bukan hanya warna _yeoja_, melainkan juga _namja_. Ketika Cho Kyuhyun datang dan tak berkomentar—tidak menyindirnya seperti para _member_ lainnya, Sungmin merasa sangat senang.

Juga sebulan setelahnya, di saat Kyuhyun membeli sebuah _stick_ PS berwarna _pink_, juga membelikannya sebuah boneka kelinci besar dengan warna yang sama, Lee Sungmin yakin bahwa mencintai warna _pink_ bukanlah sebuah kesalahan.

_**#**_

"Lihat, kau benar-benar tak mau kembali ke rumah orang tuamu, 'kan?" goda sang manajer dua tahun setelahnya. Lima tahun telah berlalu sejak hari pertama di mana Kyuhyun menginjak kaki di _dorm_—yang dulu—hingga sekarang.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, memilih tak berkomentar. "Hari ini aku tidak ada jadwal, _Hyung_?" Ia bertanya tak acuh, matanya masih tak lepas dari layar _handphone_ yang menunjukkan _e-mail_ baru

"Tidak. Kenapa? Ada janji?"

Kembali mengulum senyum—bukan karena sang manajer, melainkan akibat sebuah pesan yang baru saja ia terima. "Iya. Dengan Sungmin." Ia menjawab sekenanya, lalu bangkit dan berjalan keluar ruangan. "Aku pergi dulu, _Hyung_!"

Sang manajer menggelengkan kepala ketika tak lagi mendapati Kyuhyun di hadapannya. Ia menyeruput kopi panasnya perlahan, sebelum akhirnya tersedak dikarenakan kemunculan Kyuhyun yang terlalu tiba-tiba. "Terima kasih untukmu, _Hyung_. Jika dulu kau tak memaksaku untuk masuk ke Super Junior, aku takkan mengenal Sungmin."

"Ada-ada saja." Lagi, sang manajer hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum tipis. "Kalian sama-sama _namja_. Aku yakin sudah memperingatkanmu lebih dari sepuluh kali," lanjutnya bermaksud bercanda. Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu, tak mau tahu.

"Jadi, ketika dulu kau mengatakan bahwa aku takkan mau kembali ke rumah orang tuaku, ini alasannya?" terka Kyuhyun penasaran. Manajernya meliriknya sesaat. "Karena aku akan jatuh cinta dengan salah satu dari mereka?"

Gelengan pelan dari sang manajer. "Bukan. Kau jatuh cinta dengan salah satu di antara mereka berada di luar perkiraanku," akunya dengan senyuman ganjil. Kyuhyun berusaha untuk percaya, lalu melangkahkan kaki keluar ruangan—kembali pada tujuan awal; menuju kafe di mana Sungmin tengah menunggunya.

Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan bahkan sang manajer tahu dan bahkan sangat tahu; cinta memang angkuh. Namun segalanya akan terasa sangat lembut jika kau terjatuh semakin dalam dan terhanyut tak tentu arah jauh di dasar sana.

—Percaya?

**.**

**..**

**...**

**Fin.**

**...**

**..**

**.**

_Credit title: Super Junior's Fifth Album Repackage – A-CHA; Andante_

_13-7 #JoyDay #HappyKyuMin137Day  
_

_**Review?**_


End file.
